Forgotten
by thorsx
Summary: Draco loved Hermione and she loved him back, but everything crumbled down when Lucius cast a spell on her, making everyone forget about her and making her forget that she was ever a witch. Only Draco remembers her, will he find her on time?
1. Chapter 1

**Forgotten**

Draco loved Hermione and she loved him back, but everything crumbled down when Lucius cast a spell on her,  
making everyone forget about her and making her forget that she was ever a witch.

* * *

 _2 YEARS AGO - Malfoy Manor_

"Draco, I do not approve of this." Lucius spoke slowly as he gazes out of the window. He watches as Narcissa tends their garden with her magic. "... and your mother, I'm sure she does not as well."

"I know, father." Draco sighs, eyes still lingering on the floor of his family's manor. Hands tucked in his pocket. "But... but I love her. I do. I really do. She makes me happy." Lucius snaps his head towards his son and walks calmly towards him, his wand firmly held in his hand.

"Love? What do you know about love?"

"I'm not as young as you think I am, father." Lucius snorts and holds up his wand towards his son's neck.

"Love, Draco. That's me and your mother protecting you from harm and that girl, that muggle, she's harm." Lucius continues to walk closer to him. Draco looked his father in the eyes, trying to find some sort of emotion from his father's eyes.

"The Dark Lord is defeated."

"Hush, son. He will rise and defeat them. If he finds you lingering with one of them... we can't protect you. You'll be a traitor." Lucius wands lower as worry floods his voice.

"You're crazy. He's dead and gone, he will not rise up. Never. If he ever does, Potter will defeat him again and again if he has to. But if what you're speaking of is true then I don't care, I love her. Please just let me be with her, I can protect myself."

"You don't understand! You don't understand the punishment you'll be given if he finds out you've betrayed him. You! Out of all of his followers." Lucius shook Draco's shoulder as he spoke. Draco just shook his head.

"I love her, please just let me be with her."

"Your relationship with her, it's dangerous. Not only will the Dark Lord beat you to death, he'll rise you up and murder you again for being with a mudblood."

"Is this what this is all about?" Draco pushes him away. "Hermione being a muggle? Is this really your problem? Father, the war is over get over with your god damn prejudice."

"SHE'LL RUIN OUR PURITY AND CAUSE YOU YOUR LIFE WHEN HE COMES BACK." Lucius yells. "You listen to me and you listen to me good, you might think he's gone but he isn't. He'll come back, he always does. I can't let you be stupid. I won't let you." Lucius raises his wand points it at Draco and whispers. "Et ne obliviscaris Repone!"

* * *

 _Hogwarts, Head Girl and Boy's Common Room_

"Wow, Hermione. This is just a big step are you sure you're ready?" Ginny watches as Hermione starts packing her clothes and things.

"I'm sure, Gin. I'm just really sure." She smiles her way and Ginny smiles back.

"I'm just worried you know, you two only became close two months ago. What's the rush in getting married and living together?"

"I don't know, I just... I just know. Please believe me." Hermione sits down beside her and holds her best friends hand.

"Okay, I do. I just... I just don't understand why you two have to run away?" Ginny sighs, tears forming in her eyes.

"Come on, you guys know where we will be staying. Don't be like that." Hermione wipes the tears away.

"I know. I'm just over reacting. I'm losing my sister you know." She smiles and the two laughs.

"I'm just an owl away."

"Thank Merlin for Magic." Ginny laughs and engulfs Hermione in a big warm hug. Hermione accepted the hug and smiled.

"I'm thankful that I have a friend like you." Ginny laughs then felt Hermione shift her whole weight on her shoulder.

"Okay, okay. We can stop hugging now." Ginny pushed her away and she fell on the floor, lifeless. "Hermione!"

* * *

 _PRESENT TIME_

"Mr. Malfoy, I don't understand why you want to branch out your business to the muggle world? What would your company benefit from this?" Draco just smiles at his assistant.

"I'm afraid that's private, Austin."

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy." He opens the folder and gives Draco a pen. "Just sign here, here and here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgotten**

Draco loved Hermione and she loved him back, but everything crumbled down when Lucius cast a spell on her,  
making everyone forget about her and making her forget that she was ever a witch.

* * *

Draco, unlike the others, knew. He knew about what his father did. He didn't know why, everyone else seemed to have forgetten about her. Nobody had a clue on who she was or what she did. He knew cause he tried to ask. It's like everything patched up and there was a new story made to fill up its place. His father and mother had no idea who she was, her best friends had no idea either. She vanished but Draco knew and he couldn't forget. He had to find her.

Apparently, Draco played Hermione's role in the war. He betrayed his family for the sake of helping Harry and his friends win the battle.

He tried to find her but it was like fate didn't patch things up for the both of them. He tried searching for her in different parts of Muggle London, tried asking anybody if they knew somebody named Hermione Granger. Everyone he asked laughed and said that was an awful name.

"No it's a beautiful name, so do you know her or not?" Draco huffed angrily at the man.

The man shrugs. "Nah, that's a very weird name to name a girl."

"Muggle." Draco snorted underneath his breath as he shook his head and left the man standing in the snow. This was his hundredth attempt of trying to find her in the streets of muggle London.

He looked into the spell his father casted after he realized what happened. He forgot her at first and had to patch up all the memories back together but he remembered, he did. Whoever the spell was casted to will forget about their current life and everyone involved with them, instead new memories and childhood will fill their brain to replace this. There's currently no counter curse for it, seeing as they never are found in the first place but Draco was hopeful. Why else would he remember her if it wasn't meant to be. He'll find her.

"I'll find you, Hermione." He starts walking back to the building.

"Sir, how was your afternoon walk?" Austin greets him a cup of hot coffee reaching out to Draco.

"It was... fine. How's the papers going?"

"Well, I've contacted the different shops we're ordering from. The Daily Prophet will come by tomorrow for an interview with you so I squeezed that before your afternoon walk, Sir."

"Very well." Draco opens the door to his office before taking a sip of the coffee. "When will the first batch of books come?"

"Also tomorrow sir, we can fix up the shop by then."

"Great, my bookstore will finally be ready." Draco smiles. "You can take the rest of the day off, Austin. See you tomorrow."

"Thank you, Sir." He bows and floos home. Draco gave out a sigh and opened one of his drawers. He opened his planner and marked an x on the current day.

"I'll find you, Hermione."

"Finally gone bonkers I see, Malfoy." Draco looks up and sees Harry Potter. After the war the two has gotten close and would often go out for drinks.

"Hah, you wish Potter. I was just reading these papers out loud."

"Whatever you say, Malfoy. Whatever you say. I wanted to give your business a gift" He hands him a box wrapped carefully in colored paper. "It was Gin's Idea, wishing you luck on your book shop."

"Hah, thanks. Guess you were forced to do it, huh?"

"Nah, not really. I wanted to see how you were doing also. You haven't been visiting ever since you started this project." Harry looks around the empty shelves then at Draco. "I have a question though, why here and why a bookshop?"

"Look, Potter. The muggle world is awesome, there's so much more to offer and for the second question: it's none of your business really."

"I know, I was just wondering. Will you be having a secret archive for wizards to easily buy wizard books and stuff?" Harry asks changing the mood in the atmosphere. Draco never told them why he chose a bookshop and why he chose to place it in the muggle world. Even his father couldn't understand his reasons.

"Yes, of course. I'll be saying that tomorrow in my interview with the Daily Prophet. There will be a magic word that only wizards and witches know." Harry nods his head listening to his reasons. "I just... I just need to, Potter. I'll tell you when I get it all figured out." Harry smiles.

"Well, I guess I have to go. Ginny strictly said five minutes and you know her well enough to know that I have to follow that." He chuckles and turns around "Good Luck, Malfoy."

"Bye, Potter."

Draco gave out a sigh and gathered his things and headed home. This neighborhood was small and Draco knew that Hermione was somewhere here living with her parents.

He wanted to kill his father for what he did. He knew that his father could never accept Hermione and that's why the planned on running away.

 _Flashback_

"Hermione, I have an idea." Draco starts banging on her door waiting for her to come out.

"What, what? You'll break the god damn door down. Stop it." Hermione opens in and Draco sweeps her up carrying her. "Draco!" She laughs as Draco twirls her around and drops her on the sofa they had in their common room.

"I figured it out."

"Figured what out? You've gone crazy." She continuous to laugh covering her face.

"How we can be together... in Public." Hermione's face freezes and turns serious. "I've figured it out."

"...How? How can we?" She asks eager to know the answer.

"Let's just run away. Far away, we can be happy there. Kiss there, hug there. We can hold hands and live where no one will judge us cause they don't know about us."

"... but your father... he'll find us. If he finds us he'll take you away from me." Hermione sits up on the couch and cups Draco's face in her hands. "He will find us."

"See, dear. That's where you are wrong." Draco takes her hands and holds them in front of him. "I found a place where magic can't trespass. It's pretty far from here but it's worth it. I just want to have a family with you so bad."

"But our friends... our families."

"We'll tell them and give them something so they can visit anytime. If they know where it is they can go there, I'm pretty sure none of my family knows about it we'll be fine." Draco sits beside her and gives her a kiss. "So you in?"

"I am."

 _End of Flashback_

"Hermione, I'll find you."

* * *

"Darling, it's time to get up." Hermione groans head buried in her pillow as her mom slowly knocks on her door asking her to wake up. "You'll be late."

"Fine!" Hermione sits and walks towards the door. "I'm awake, Mom. See."

"Finally after forever. Go ahead and take a bath. Breakfast's downstairs, make sure you eat before you leave."

"Okay, mom." Hermione proceeds with her day. Took a bath, wore comfortable clothes and ate breakfast before taking off in her car. She was an elementary teacher teaching English. She loved her job, she loved kids and of course reading. She taught mainly Literature to her fourth graders and shows them how to gain real passion for reading.

"Good Morning, Ms. Jean." A student greets as she makes her way up the stairs. It was five minutes before the bell and she had to hurry if she wanted to be presented "punctual". She grips her papers in one hand while the other held her hand bag. Various students continue to greet her along the hallway and she just presented all of them with a smile. She rounds a corner and softly kicks open a slightly ajar door. "Good Morning, class."

"Good Morning, Ms. Jean."

"Well, how about we start our lesson now?" She smiles and the whole class gathers their books and notebooks. She sighs and starts writing today's lesson on the board.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

Hello guys, so tell me what you think of this story? Leave a review! Love lots xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Forgotten**

Draco loved Hermione and she loved him back, but everything crumbled down when Lucius cast a spell on her,  
making everyone forget about her and making her forget that she was ever a witch.

* * *

It's been 30 minutes since the last bell rang and Hermione was finally free to go home. She loved teaching and her job but she was just too tired. Teaching a bunch of fourth graders about the Greek gods can be stressing. She grabs her bag and keys from her classroom before heading out to the parking lot.

"Ms. Jean!" Hermione turns her head to the direction of the voice. "I was trying to look for you everywhere, Ma'am!" A sixth grader was huffing and puffing trying to catch his breath.

"Calm down, what's wrong? Why are you running?"

The boy places his hands on his knees. "Sir Art wanted to see you. He asked me to look for you and tell you if you've got the time to go by his office."

"Oh, thanks. It's getting late now why are you still here? Whatever, thank you for telling me. Go walk home, okay? Stay safe." Hermione thanked the boy and starts walking towards Art's room. It was pretty far from her room, on the other side of the school. Poor boy must've ran back and forth trying to look for her. "Art?"

"Ahhh, Herms." He says. He was checking his papers on his desk, carefully checking one then circling another.

"Why would you ask a student to go look for me? The kid has probably been running around the halls desperately trying to search for me." Hermione gave out a laugh. "You should've seen how flushed his face was."

"Well, he wanted extra credit."

"That's not how you give extra credit." She sits on the chair in front of his table. He looks up and gives her a smile. He had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes and perfect teeth.

"I know, but I wanted to find you and here you are. Want to have dinner together?"

"Ugh, I don't know. I've got tons of paperwork that I have to do. You know how this job is."

"I know." He replies shortly. He continuous checking his papers while Hermione stared at him. Hermione couldn't remember how but he was her best friend ever since. She had tons of other friends but Art was the only one she could tell everything too. They are similar in many ways, he loves reading and she does too. He loves children and she does too so they decided to take the road of teaching together.

 _Flashback_

"HERMIONE! Found you!" Art yelled as he passed through students dancing and partying. Hermione looked at his way, she was leaning on the table holding a cup of punch watching her classmates celebrate their graduation.

"You know I hate it when you call me that, I prefer Jean."

"Whatever, I prefer Hermione but since you insist... Herms."

"Sounds like an illness." Hermione muttered before taking a sip of her juice. Art pours himself one and leans down on the table beside her.

"What's wrong, you don't seem happy?"

"I'm am... I mean I'm not. I don't understand." Hermione shrugs her shoulder and looks Art in the eyes. "There's something missing, I don't know what is but something is missing. I don't feel... complete."

"Complete? What are you talking about, Herms."

"I just... there's just. I feel like something is missing in my memories but I don't know what. I just don't feel myself, Art. I don't understand." Hermione shakes her head and places her cup down on the table and starts walking out. Art finishes his cup before he runs after her holding back her hand.

"Look, Hermione. I know you feel something missing and I do too. I know we've been friends ever since we were young but I know that you and I both know that there is something much more deeper than that."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hermione, I like you."

 _End of Flashback_

Hermione couldn't reciprocate the feelings back to Art but her mother and everyone else has been pressuring her to date that she agreed to going out with him that summer. They enjoyed being with each other, having fun but to Hermione there's nothing more than just friendship there but she tried. They became girlfriend and boyfriend after two dates but she's still confused.

She thinks she is happy. She has a wonderful job, a wonderful boyfriend and a possible wonderful life once they get married but there's just something missing and Hermione couldn't pin point what was missing. Maybe it was because she couldn't feel love towards Art? or towards herself? She felt empty inside.

"Look at this student's paper." Art shows her and she looks at it but doesn't fully read it. Art makes a joke and says something really funny and laughs even more, Hermione just stared at the paper. "Come on, just go out with me tonight. It's been to long since our last date." Art snaps her back to reality with his words.

"Fine, Art. If it'll make you happy."

* * *

Draco stands in front of his shop, hands tucked in his pocket. The shelves were filled with muggle books, everything was in place. The last thing he needed to do was to openly announce its opening to the public. He walks towards the front door and eyes the books on the front row. It was all Hermione's favorite muggle books, he was hoping that she'd drop by if she sees them. He was one step closer to finding her.

"Well look at you." A voice said, Draco turned around and saw Pansy eyeing the shop.

"What are you doing here?"

"Wow." Pansy brings her hand to her mouth. "Is that how you greet a lady?" She steps inside his shops and eyes all the books. Draco follows inside with her.

"Seriously, Pansy. What's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you and your business. Which will of course be soon OUR family business."

"I'm surprised you're not disgusted being in the muggle world and all that." Draco snorts. He knew Pansy, she was just like his father. "Seriously, what are you doing here?"

"Just to ask you what everyone is asking, why in the muggle world?" Pansy was wearing a black dress that ends between her thighs. It had a v-neck cut and straps. She carried her purse on the left hand.

"To get away from you."

"Ha ha harsh. Whatever Draco, we're arranged to get married SOON. So no matter what hiding you're going to do... you're not gonna be successful. Go home tonight, we'll be having dinner. Your family and mine. We'll be arranging the wedding plans tonight so you better be present if you want to have your own feel to the wedding." Draco just rolled his eyes.

"Just make everything is black so it feels like my funeral, oh wait... it is." Draco laughed at his own comment and it was Pansy's turn to roll her eyes.

"Whatever." She twists her wand and was gone in two seconds. He gave out a long sigh.

He grabbed Romeo and Juliet from the shelves and whispered. "Hermione I have to find you as soon as I can so we can finally run away."

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

Hi! So before this fanfic I have two others which are currently unfinished as of now. I'm sorry guys, I'll be working on it as soon as I get new ideas. Currently on a "mental block" about it.

So I'm in college now and I only get to make fanfics every breaks! Christmas break is fast approaching so I might be finishing all those three fanfics by then. Please leave a review! x


	4. Chapter 4

**Forgotten**

Draco loved Hermione and she loved him back, but everything crumbled down when Lucius cast a spell on her,  
making everyone forget about her and making her forget that she was ever a witch.

* * *

"Well, you're home early." Her mom said as soon as she entered the house. Hermione managed a laugh before following her voice.

"I texted you, it's not my fault you don't check your messages." Hermione kissed her on the cheek before setting her bag down on the table. "Where's dad?"

"In the basement watching the telly. Dinner will be ready in a few so you can use that time to clean up." Hermione nods her head and makes her way to her room. Most of her friends moved out of their parents' houses after they got decent jobs but Hermione decided to stay. She thought about it a couple of times but that'll just add stress to her, plus she doesn't need to pay rent here.

Hermione took a short bath before climbing into her bed and opening her laptop. She clicked on a document on her desktop and read the last few lines before adding a few more. She's been writing a story about the man she keeps seeing in her dreams. It was a fantasy type of novel and Hermione would like to publish it as soon as she can.

"Hermione, dear. Your mother asked me to call on you she said dinner's ready." Hermione replied a short yes before closing her laptop. She just had dinner with Art and was still full but she knew her mother would feel sad if she didn't join them for their family dinner so she followed downstairs and sat on her usual spot, beside her father.

"So, why did you come home late?" Hermione's mom asked starting the conversation as she passed the salad around.

"Well, Art asked me to eat dinner with him so I did."

"So you must be full?"

"Oh, you know I always have room for your cooking mum." Hermione smiles as she pours herself some juice.

"That's good to know, so how are you and Art dear?"

"We're fine" Hermione's father rolled his eyes at her remark. Unlike her mother, her father didn't force her to get into a relationship asap. He said to take her time, figure out who, what and where she wants to be before sticking herself in a relationship.

"Thomas, I saw you roll your eyes. Be happy for your daughter she's finally in a wonderful relationship."

"Wonderful, dear? This is the only relationship she's ever been in." Her father answered. Hermione gave out a sigh, her mother and father could never get along in this topic.

"Dad, I'm fine. I promise. I like where I am, I love teaching and I love grading papers. Art is an awesome guy."

"Yes, yes. Whatever dear as long as you are happy." Her father pats her back and gives her a genuine smile.

After dinner, Hermione washed the dishes before retreating back to her bedroom where she pulled out her class' exam papers and begins checking. She does love this job, she loves seeing the smiles on their faces when they learn something new. I guess some of them, Hermione also had stubborn students who refuse to listen to her in class but she didn't mind she got back to them through their grades.

She was fair, if you answered the exam correctly then you get a good grade but if you don't... well then you don't. She was simple and most kids adored her. Some even went to her for advice or for tutor classes. At this point in her life she knew that she was in the right tract.

"Knock, knock." Her father peaks through her door.

"Come on in, dad."

"Well, about awhile ago..."

"It's okay, I understand." Hermione smiles setting aside the papers she was checking and asked her dad to sit beside her on the bed.

"I know, I know dear but sometimes I just feel that your mum is expecting too much from you. You're still young and heartbreaks will still come and go, I heard that she was asking you to settle down and move in with him already the other day."

"She did." Hermione gave out a sigh thinking about what her mother said a few days ago. "She's just looking out for me, you have to understand her cause this makes her happy."

"I love seeing her happy but I also love seeing you happy." Her father kissed her on the forehead before standing up to leave. "Maybe you should take a vacation? Go somewhere new like Hawaii? I heard it's great there."

"I'll consider it, dad." She smiled and he left. She grabs the papers she was checking again but she didn't feel like doing it anymore. So she grabbed her laptop and opened the document.

"He looked into her eyes and said... I found you, I finally found you after all this time." Hermione softly said as she typed in the words to the document. "I won't let you go, never again." She stopped and looked at the whole document. Every night she gets these weird dreams about a man. He had pale skin and pale hair color. He was... just pale. He can do magic, at least she had a dream where he did magic. Every since she could remember this man always appeared in her dreams.

"Who... who are you?"

* * *

"DRACO! Thank Merlin, you came!" Pansy said in her annoying high pitched voice. Draco rolled his eyes and let her drag her to the dining room where his parents were already seated.

"Draco, there's my boy. What took you so long?" Narcissa came rushing to him prying Pansy's arm away from his and engulfing him in a hug.

"Probably out there in the muggle world again."

"Now, now. Lucius! We talked about this... the war is over. Let the prejudice fall he's grown up now I'm sure he can do whatever he wants to do." Narcissa lead him to the seat beside her which was opposite of Pansy.

"I just don't understand why the hell he'd pick the muggle world, out of all the places."

"That's what I told him too, daddy." Pansy answered. Draco and Narcissa raised one eyebrow at her remark.

"Daddy?" Draco asked "Did you just call my father, daddy?"

"Well, I'm going to marry you pretty soon so I guess I should start calling your parents mommy and daddy." Pansy answered and Narcissa just rolled her eyes.

"That's nonsense." Draco said "You're disgusting."

"Now, now. It is true. You two will get married soon so I suggest that you patch things up and try to be at least civil around each other. Draco, I've arranged a trip for the both of you. You're going to Hawaii." Lucius said before the dinner was served and they dined.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

Hope you're loving this fanfic! Please leave a review about how you feel about it. xoxo


End file.
